I'll Keep on Rolling
by ruiiko
Summary: The future is looking hazy, and it seems like every move is bound to be a failure, but even with the odds against her, Miku is destined to make a change for herself! She refuses to become a failure, and no matter what, she'll keep rolling through everything troublesome. But when everything seems so wrong, is there anybody who can save her?


**Heya! I've got another story ready, kinda. One of the many that I plan to do. Anyways, this is based on rolling girl. So yeh, I don't have much to say, except for enjoy and review! **

* * *

It was like she was doomed from the start.

All Miku has ever strived for was a normal life, but nothing seemed to come out from trying to make a change. Her life was so try, she wished it could rain once and a while.

Her parents tried to give her a normal life growing up, but even that seemed impossible. From the moment Miku started in this world, it seemed like all her parents would do is fight, and fight, and fight to no end. Miku remembered where there were days she'd stay hidden under her bedsheets, trying to block out the yelling from her mom and dad. It seemed no matter what, there was always an issue in their marriage. They didn't have enough money. They had Miku too early. Always something wrong.

To make matters worse, eventually, the mother had enough. She couldn't stand living in the same house with the same filthy man, who wouldn't do anything to benefit their daughter, when all she did was work all day, trying to get a decent pay to put the food on the table. The mother walked, when Miku was 4 years old.

Miku remembered the yelling, and hearing a door slam. She remembered her daddy coming into her room, holding her close, telling her everything was going to be alright. That it was just the two of them now.

"_What about mommy?"_

"_She... forget about her, Miku."_

"_...She's not coming back, is she, papa?"_

Miku was 16 now, and not much changed, except for a few things, here and there. But not for the good.

Her father started drinking and smoking excessively a few years after Miku's mom walked out. He would either beat Miku out of anger, or leave her home alone with no one to look after. He didn't have a job, either, so he could barely afford to go out and get a bag of bread! He didn't teach Miku much, so she basically raised herself.

She was in highschool, and mostly kept to herself. She didn't have many friends, either. She was so shy and afraid that if she said anything, she'd only make a fool of herself. Her dad always put her down, saying that she wouldn't have a future, that she's a stupid kid, nobody would ever like her, all kinds of insults! And she believed him, since she had nobody else. She wondered, why couldn't her mom take her with her? Why did she have to be stuck here with some drunken bastard who clearly hated her, when her mom was probably somewhere living a nice life? Did she hate Miku?

Nothing was clear to Miku.

Luckily, she _did _have one or two friends.

Rin Kagamine, and Gumi Megpoid.

They were the greatest friends she could ever ask for. Kind, and caring, and they could put up with the fact that Miku was so quiet and shy. Then again, they had no idea her life back at home. Even though there were so many cuts and bruises on her body, which she so desperately tried to hide, they had no idea. Miku would always make up an excuse, saying that she fell and accidently hurt herself. And they would believe it, sadly. A part of her was glad, but another part of her wanted them to notice and help her out.

As if they could, though. In what possible way could they help her? They were her age, 16, they weren't cops who could arrest her dad for abuse or anything. No. It was better that Miku would just deal with it her own, even if things looked hopeless. No matter what, Miku tried her best to make her future look the best.

Besides Rin and Gumi being such great friends, Miku couldn't help but feel jelous of them. They were both so beautiful, and healthy. Their skin wasn't covered in cuts and bruises, but rather, looking soft and smooth. They always had a lunch with delicious looking food with them. They had phoned, and they could brag about the good times they had, and gossip and talk to anyone. They were confident. Best of all, they probably had two loving parents who cared about them!

Miku didn't have any of that. She didn't have food, or a phone, or great experiences to talk about, she didn't have much confidence, and she only had one, abusive parent who hated her.

Never the less, however, she felt happy for her friends. Even if it made her want to cry, she was happy. Miku never tried to think about herself. If her friends were happy, she would be happy for them, too! They deserved it. Miku was just lucky she had such great friends, who actually wanted to be around her.

Most people she knew didn't even like her one bit. From elementary, to highschool, the bullying would always pick up where it stopped. It seemed Miku could never catch a break. She wasn't safe at home, or safe at school, and heck, she wasn't even safe from her own mind! Everything was driving her bezerk, and she didn't know how to fix any of it. But she'd try. She'd keep on rolling, every day, if it meant seeing better results. It's what she craved, what she needed.

But how could she keep rolling, when she wasn't even sure of herself?

She asked herself, everyday.

Today was no different.

As usual, Miku woke up. It was a school day, and the house was completely silent. Miku squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could go back to sleep, and maybe, never wake up. But she couldn't.

Miku crawled out of bed, looking in the mirror. There were so many bruises on her body, it was horrible. She hated her body. Miku cringed, turning away, getting dressed into her school uniform. The sweater was too long, and the skirt was too short, but it wasn't like she could afford school clothes that would fit. She just rolled with it, and didn't complain. It wasn't _that_ bad, anyways. Atleast she had a uniform in general. And besides, the sweater was warm and comfy.

Once dressed, Miku creeped out of her room, trying not to wake her father. His bedroom door was wide open, and he was asleep on the bed, snoring loudly. Beer bottles and cigarette ashes littered the floor, there was a foul scent that came from his room.

She still had some time to eat before she could catch the bus. Miku checked the fridge, not surprised to find there wasn't much there. Beer galore, but that was about it. The cupboards? Empty, except for the spider webs in the corners. Honestly, she wasn't even sure why she still looked for a sign of food. It was just a routine she couldn't get over.

The whole house was really run-down. It used to be kind of nice looking. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small, but it was neat. Now there wasn't enough room to walk around, unless you wanted to step on broken glad from bottles of beer or ashes from the cigarretts. There was rips in the sofa, stains on the walls, spider webs everywhere. There was no escape from it all.

Miku could hear stirring coming from her fathers room and cringed, knowing she should get out while she still had the change. She tried to search for her school bag, but it was no where in sight, and unfortunately, it was too late anyways. Her father came down the stairs, which creaked with every step.

"What the hell are you doing?" He muttered, he had a slur in his speech.

"I, um, I'm just getting ready for school." Miku stuttered, her voice soft.

Her father glanced at the broken clock in the kitchen. "Better get going soon, you gunna be late, young lady."

Miku swallowed. "I, I still have a few minutes..."

Her father shook his head. "Don't back sass me, missy!" He said, his voice rising.

Miku squeezed her eyes shut. 'I'm sorry!" She yelled, instinctively.

"That's right. Now, get going." Her father motioned for her to get out of the house, cocking his head towards the front door.

"I, um, I'm sorry... I'm just looking for my bag..." Miku mumbled, knowing she would regret it.

"When I say get out, I mean, get out!" Her father started yelling now, and charged at her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, raising her into the air. "Got it?" He asked, his eyes narrow.

Miku swallowed, and nodded.

"Good." Her father said, tossing her to the ground. Miku had hit her arm against the coffee table, when he threw her so viciously. She quivered, grabbing at her shoulder in pain.

Her father snorted. 'You're pathetic." And with that, he walked over to the fridge, grabbing a can of beer, cracking it open and taking a large gulp. He then crushed the can, throwing it to the floor.

"I'mma need you to do a beer run after school." He said gruffly, as Miku got up, putting her shoes on. She silently nodded, and headed out of the door.

'_Damn, I really needed my bag...! Mrs. Glover is seriously gunna kill me if I don't hand in my homework...' _

Miku thought, still rubbing her shoulder. Miku gave one last glance to the front door, thinking if it was really worth getting beat up, or getting another days worth of detention for not handing in her homework. Miku shuddered and decided the later would probably be best, and continued on, before she would miss her bus.

* * *

The bus pulled up, and Miku climbed abord, taking a seat somewhere in the middle. She kept her eyes glued to the window, watching everything passing her by, as the bus continued on. Atleast she was even just a little more safer, on here. There were a few obnoxious kids, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She was used to it, of course.

There usually weren't many people talking so early in the morning. Everyone was usually so tired, they didn't feel the need to talk. It was relaxing to just have a quiet bus ride, with the sun shining in through the window, enough to make her drift asleep...

"Hey loser."

A voice snapped her out of it, and her eyes fluttered open, recognizing the voice. Miku looked over her shoulder to see Akaito Shion glaring down at her with a mean look in his eyes. He was the older brother of Kaito Shion. Opposed to the kind blue haired Shion brother, this one was older, with red hair, and quite the bully. He loved picking on people. Miku, especially. It may be because he knows of what happends at home with Miku. There were alot of rumours floating around about Miku.

Miku only smiled lightly, and fearfully turned away. She tried not to make the problem any worse, but that never worked. She could only fail this one, over and over. Then again, Miku had heard her fair share of rumours about Akaito. He was a ladies man, no doubt. He was seductive, and could get his hands on any lady he wanted. Or man, for that matter. She had even heard he beat someone to death once! Miku was horrified of him, so she didn't associate herself with him. At all.

"Aw, boo, you're gunna ignore me?" Akaito said mockingly, as he started to play with her long locks of hair.

"P-please stop..." Miku said.

"Hmm, but why? I think you have lovely hair, Miku-chan." He snickered, pulling a little harder, making Miku wince.

"That's enough, Akaito." Came another voice from behind her. A kinder voice. Kaito's.

Akaito rolled his eyes, sitting down. "Well, you're no fun, _brother_."

Kaito shook his head, and took a seat next to Miku. "You're alright, right?" He offered her a smile.

Miku blushed a little, and nodded. "I-I'm fine." She didn't have a crush on Kaito or anything, heck, she barely even knew him! For all she knew, he probably had a girlfriend already, and was probably just being nice. He was popular, and had lots of friends. But luckily, he wasn't the stereotypicial snobby, hate-on-everyone kind of popular. He was the kind of person to cheer people up on their worst days, and befriend them, give advice, and help people with math homework. He was a great person, and Miku really wished she could get to know him and maybe befriend him, but, as if he would want to talk to _her_. As nice as he was, there was just no way!

"Don't mind my brother. He's an idiot." Kaito nodded.

"Thaaaaanks." Akaito said sarcastically, flicking the back of his brothers head.

Ignoring him, Kaito continued on. "I don't believe I know you... I've seen you around in the halls, but we've never talked before, have we?"

Miku shook her head.

"Well, I'm Kaito. It's a pleasure meeting you." He smiled, holding a hand out to shake.

"M-Miku..." She mumbled, shaking his hand nervously, hoping he wouldn't notice how much her palms were sweating.

The bus came to a stop.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, eh? Nice meeting you." Kaito nodded, standing up.

Maybe this day would go better than expected.

* * *

Miku got off the bus, and went to her locker, about to take her bag of her shoulder, only to realise... she didn't have her bag. The girl felt nervousness come over her whole body at the realisation. Her teacher was gunna kill her! And she felt stupid already. Miku just wanted to hide in her locker, but she just couldn't move. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her mistake, but luckily, the hallway was near empty. It was like a ghost town! Miku felt relived.

"Miku!" A voice yelled, and before the pig tailed girl could turn around to see who was calling her name, two slender arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a body. Miku gasped loudly in fear.

The person laughed as Miku turned around and sighed in relief, to find it was only Gumi. "jeez, don't do that to me!" Miku said in panic.

Gumi was still grinning mischievously. "Sheesh, you need to chill out, man. Relax yourself, girl!" Gumi laughed.

Miku wished she could be as free spirited as Gumi. Out of her two friends, Miku really admired Gumi the most. She was an amazing person. Super smart, captain of the girls soccer team, straight A student, an artist, easy to talk to... Miku didn't even know how to describe Gumi. She really liked her. Like_, really_ liked her. Probably more than most girls should like eachother. Which made everything seem even more impossible, because Miku knew that there was no way in hell she'd have any sort of chance with Gumi. Sure, Gumi was her best friend, but Gumi probably thought she was super weird! And besides, Miku herself knew that Gumi deserved someone else. Someone, who wasn't depressed and filled with fear like Miku, but rather, someone who was as fun and easy going as Gumi herself.

And besides, if there was a chance, it wouldn't work out. Her father was the most homophobic person she had met. Miku would be kicked out in seconds if he found out! So she would keep her feelings hidden, and just keep rolling.

"Sorry..." Miku sighed.

"Hey, don't be sorry, man!" Gumi exclaimed, patting her shoulder proudly. Gumi then realised the empty locker.

"Yo, where's your bag?" Gumi asked curiously.

Miku swallowed. "...I forgot it..."

"Oh..." Gumi muttered.

"Mrs. Glover is gunna kill me if I don't hand in the homework from last night!" Miku complained, leaning against her locker, and sinking down to the floor.

"Hey, hey, don't think like that! Wanna copy my homework?" Gumi offered.

Miku immediately shook her head. "I couldn't!"

"Why not?" Gumi asked.

"She would know!" Miku insisted. "Anyways, it's pretty useless anyways... I mean, what's a days more worth of detention anyways?" Miku scratched the back of her head nervously.

Gumi sighed. "If you say so. But man, I'm always here, if you want to copy some of my answers."

"Thanks..." Miku said.

The bell rang, and Miku felt her heart skip a beat.

"Is it possible to just like, skip a day?" Miku asked Gumi, getting up.

Gumi shrugged. "Idunno. I'd do it, but I've got stuff to catch up on, so not today. You'd get in more trouble if you skipped anyways, man. Just copy my notes down, I'm telling you, it'll make things _easier._"

"Bah... I'll see you in class." Miku shook her head, as she locked up her locker, and headed on for first period. Math. Her least favorite subject. She was struggling so much in it, and she was sure Mrs. Glover hated her since she didn't understand any of it. Mrs. Glover was very strict.

Miku took a seat in the back of the room, hoping she would go unnoticed. She tried to keep her head down, away from everybody so as not to go noticed, keeping her eyes on the clock. One by one, students stumbled in, talking, as they took a seat at the desks. So far, so good, nobody had noticed her. Her eyes remained on the clock, and soon enough, she began to drift asleep.

"Miku." A stern voice came.

Miku jolted upright in her seat, panicing. The whole class burst into laughter, seeing the paniced look on her face.

Her cheeks burned, as she looked up to find Mrs. Glover staring down at her, an un-impressed look on her face. "Your homework. Where is it." She asked.

"Um... I forgot it..." She admitted sheepishly.

Gumi, who was sitting next to her, looked over at her. Miku gave her a helpless look, and Gumi rolled her eyes.

Miku looked back at the teacher, who also rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 'This is the 10th time, this month, Mrs. Hatsune." She said sternly.

"I know..." Miku mumbled.

"When will you learn? You're not gunna get anywhere if you keep forgetting your homework."

A bunch of "Oooooh's" broke out in the crowd. Mrs. Glover ignored them, keeping her eyes on Miku. "Surely there can't be anything more important than doing your homework, right?"

"I-" Miku tried to interrupt.

"i don't want to hear it, detention after school, Hatsune." The teacher said, and turned her back, walking back to the front of the room.

Miku stumped down in her seat. Oh well. She knew this was coming. Maybe she should have copied Gumi's notes, after all. Atleast it would be better than having nothing.

The pigtailed girl looked up to find Gumi still stairing at her. 'okay, jees, you were right! Happy?" Miku whispered.

Gumi sighed, smiling sypmathticly, before turning around.

Miku sighed again, slumping further into her seat. Just then, a peice of crumpled paper landed on Gumi's desk. She unfolded it, to find the words

"_Way to go, loser."_

Miku looked around the class to see who could have written it, and found Akaito staring right at her. He was snickering. Miku sneered at him, and he turned around.

That's alright. Akaito wasn't the smartest guy either. He had failed this class a bunch of times, Miku didn't even know how many times it had been now. It didn't bother her much. Either way, she was used to getting called a loser. This time it was her fault, anyways. She had failed herself, and the teacher, again.

It was okay though. This was just one failure to come out of the many more in the future, if there was one in store for Miku. She would keep on rolling.


End file.
